Like sakura petals on top of the root
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Momoi Satsuki selalu ada di sisi Aomine Daiki, seperti guguran bunga sakura yang terjatuh kuyu di atas akar pohon. Hanya airmata Momoi di atas sepatu Aomine yang mengering untuk saat ini. Warns: slight one-sided pairing, H/C, etc. Mind to RnR?


_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

_**I will survive~ ;)**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama!**_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_** I didn't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warning: AR, OOC, cliché, typo(s), absurd, onesided, etc. **

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. :)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read**_**! ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Hirupan rakus oksigen. Tersengal. Derit ring basket balap-membalap dengan decit sepatunya. Lapangan basket indoor masih terang-benderang oleh sistem pencahayaan kendati di luar legam menjelmakan langit jadi hamparan kelam tanpa upaya untuk menyisakan ruang bagi secarik cahaya.

Ketuk langkah monotonis. Lebih pelan dari biasanya. Tidak, biasanya berderap seperti derum cerobong asap lokomotif yang menggebu-gebu.

Mendengus. Ah, malam agak lebih tua daripada yang biasa dan orang itu terlambat mengomel. Ia tahu saja meski tak mengerling jam dinding.

Omelan sumbang tak memekakkan telinga. Lantas ia menangkap bola basket dan menoleh.

Gimnastik malam itu kekeringan suara derit ring, decit sepatu, dan kumandang lagu bola basket terpantul-pantul pada lapangan beradu.

Denting bening.

Matanya melebar. Tangan mencengkeram bola lebih erat.

Gadis yang selama ini di sisi. Matanya seperti kelopak bunga warna fuschia dipulas embun yang lalu berlari, kencang menuruni pipi. Suaranya serak mengalun kakofoni. Ajakan pulang sebelum gelap melarut—padahal masih terlalu petang bagi pagi mengintip untuk memulai hari.

Pemuda ini diam mengawasi.

Dia patah hati.

Penyebabnya pasti: teman mereka sendiri.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**_**,**

**.**

**Like sakura petals on top of the root**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Tiga hari dalam seminggu agenda latihan klub basket. gadis itu tak muncul. Anggota lain memberondongnya dalam rentetan pertanyaan tak berujung. Ia mengedikkan bahu, berpura-pura tidak tahu—dan sesungguhnya ia tidak mau tahu.

Sehari-hari gadis itu yang selalu mencarinya persis manula renta mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Tapi bila ia yang dianalogikan sebagai jarum, maka sesungguhnya kini jarum itu tergeletak di atas meja—kasat mata. Bahkan mencari tangan penjahit untuk memakainya, menyulam benang-benang (hari-hari latihan) itu menjadi kain rajutan menakjubkan (sulaman kenangan dan performa sempurna untuk tim basket mereka).

Aomine Daiki memang tak perlu lagi dijebak dengan umpan majalah porno atau diseret paksa mengikuti latihan—hanya tiga hari seminggu tapi semua anggota regular anehnya malah datang setiap hari.

Tak usah lagi memancing provokatif ("Kau tidak ingat siapa yang sudah mengalahkanmu? Itu salahmu tidak latihan. Pikirkan seberapa hebat mereka tahun ini kalau kau malas-malasan begitu!" bentak sang kapten), Aomine datang bukan atas diri yang dimosi intuisi, melainkan inisiasi sendiri.

Dan sudah tiga hari, ia sendiri.

Racau sang kapten berdesau sambil-lalu di telinganya. Kenapa ia datang terlambat padahal waktu harus diefisiensikan dengan kerja keras demi menggapai perfeksi. Ia mengucap maaf, malas-malasan, di sela kuapan kantuk lalu ke ruang loker mengganti seragam dengan baju latihan.

Mereka tidak tahu yang dilakukan Aomine—karena telah menjustifikasi apapun yang dilakukannya pasti hal-hal keliru.

Apa salahnya ia menghampiri gadis itu sepulang sekolah? Mengecek ke kelasnya, menemukan Momoi Satsuki sekian hari ini duduk di bangku dan bertopang dagu. Entah ada apa di luar jendela sana hingga atensinya terpaku. Jarum detik merangkak lima belas kali mengisi sepi sementara Aomine terus menatapi.

Gulir air tergelincir di pipi lagi.

Momoi menghendaki sunyi untuk saat ini. Dengan pemahaman itu, dan himpitan waktu yang berpacu akan bayang-bayang dampratan Wakamatsu, Aomine melangkah pergi.

.

#~**~#

.

Minggu kedua setelah minggu pertama absen, kehadirannya merekahkan napas kehidupan—dan sambutan bahagia dari teman-teman setim. Tapi bagi Aomine yang melihatnya lagi kali ini dengan ujung bibir melekuk manis ke atas tapi tak mencumbu tepi ujung mata, tertera kebohongan di sana.

Momoi hari itu seperti Hanami.

Kelopak-kelopak sakura reras merebak ke udara, menyerbak semarak merah muda membuat dunia merona. Orang-orang terperangah berkata semua itu indah. Padahal bunga-bunga layu yang dibelai angin menari-nari cantik di udara telah mati dan tidak akan tumbuh lagi sampai nanti. Orang-orang bilang itu indah—atau filosofi mengemukakan inilah dedikasi sakura di musim semi.

Indah.

Kenyataanya, menyedihkan.

Aomine bukan pemuda yang mengagungkan rasionalitasnya dan bukan orang yang mengandalkan kapabilitasnya menalar setiap hal-hal berceceran di sekitarnya. Momoi bukan orang apalagi hal-hal yang sekadar berceceran dan menyebabkan jijik hingga ia berniat menyepaknya agar menyingkir jauh-jauh.

Untuk hal-hal sepele yang Momoi—keterlaluan ahli mengidenfikasi segala hal—tahu tentang dirinya, Aomine rasa ia tidak pantas dibandingkan dengan Momoi—karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara paling sederhana menghibur seseorang yang dirundung pilu.

Maka ketika Momoi mengucapkan _'otsukaresama, Dai-chan'_ dengan senyum yang menggatalkan matanya, Aomine tajam mendeliknya—bertahan sekian detik di mata yang memblokade banyak hal darinya, melengos usai menyambar botol air mineral yang disodorkan padanya.

Aomine menenggak minum, berbulir-bulir air binal bergulir dari sudut bibir. Dilihatnya Momoi tertatih berkonsentrasi pada para pebasket kloter dua yang tengah latih-tanding di arena.

Seseorang melakukan intercept tajam, lincah mengoper tanpa melihat arah—penuh percaya diri. Punggung lengan Aomine basah digunakan menyeka kasar air di dagu—dan sepuhan peluh, ia melirik Momoi dan fitur wajahnya dibedaki roman distan.

Senyumnya yang sedih menostalgia. Mungkin di benak Momoi tervisualisasi imaji siluet dengan ketegaran menyerupai hamparan biru lembut yang menaungi dunia seindah langit musim panas.

Aomine merampas sekenanya handuk yang ada di bangku panjang tempatnya duduk. Mengeringkan keringat yang tak terlalu pekat, berdiri karena sudah diminta tolong oleh Sakurai untuk masuk ke lapangan, melewati Momoi dan menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk itu.

Alisnya berkedut, seketika cemberut. Merenggut karena hidungnya terasuk bau kusam keringat dan rambut jadi kuyup lantaran handuk ini basah, Momoi melengak—berniat mendamprat. Niatnya terkoyak, kerlingan Aomine mengelukan lidah yang seminggu terakhir mengecap sepat.

Kepala bermahkota helai-helai merah muda tertunduk, seolah-olah terantuk handuk. Menghalau racau tanya kenapa di antara manusia yang berjejalan di muka bumi mesti Aomine yang mengetahui keruh hatinya dan menyebabkan dirinya merasa begitu buruk.

.

#~**~#

.

Malam itu seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ketak-ketuk langkah mereka senada menapaki guguran berlembar-lembar kelopak Sakura yang kehilangan merah mudanya.

Mereka menelusuri jalan yang tak menyisakan ruang untuk dikenang. Apa yang pantas ditandai dalam memori akan sebuah jalan? Dipagari pepohonan yang kepalanya masih rimbun. Angin malam menggemersak banyak kelopak. Warna Sakura saat malam seakan surut dari merah muda—tersipu-sipu semu.

Momoi ringan bercoleteh tentang kemajuan tim Too. Perubahan kemampuan setiap pemain secara signifikan dan perkembangan mereka di masa depan yang lekas datang. Mereka mumpuni untuk kembali merambahi kompetisi dari jenjang regional mencapai nasional. Kisah-kisah lucu (tak menarik bagi Aomine yang menguap malas) yang terjadi di lapangan basket.

Serta beban mental yang harus dikurangi bagi adik kelas nanti ketika mengikuti Inter-High pertama mereka, dan senior harus memberikan dukungan moral _("Kau juga harus menyemangati mereka, Dai-chan! Mereka sangat mengagumimu.")_ pada junior, ekspetasi pula prediksi tentang musuh mereka.

Pokoknya, tahun ini dengan menghibahkan waktu, mengerahkan tenaga, serta determinasi yang solid, tim Too pasti bisa menang Inter-High dan Winter-Cup juga. Tujuan utama yaitu menumpas jawara dari tahta kemenangan.

Kemudian celotehan seriang kicau murai yang bertirai dahan berlebatkan dedaunan itu terhela entah kemana. Lenyap.

Aomine berhenti melangkah. Momoi tertinggal di belakang lima langkah.

"Satsuki."

Deru mobil di kejauhan. Dering bel sepeda yang melintas di jalanan. Keheningan menyesakkan berakhir—tangis tertahan.

Penjelasan yang tidak jelas.

"—ka-karena itu, a-aku menemuinya … me-menyatakan pe-perasaanku…" Kicau berubah jadi racau. "…dan Tetsu-kun bilang…" Kacau.

Aomine menyelimutkan kepalan tangan dalam saku celana. Angin merambatkan dingin. Buku-buku jarinya terkepal memutih mencengkeram tali tas sekolah.

Berikutnya, tarikan di kemeja bagian belakang. Sentuhan di punggungnya—kening Momoi. Aomine mendongak, pandangan disematkan pada rinai redup cahaya di sela-sela celah ubun-ubun pohon Sakura yang meneduhinya dan Momoi.

Punggungnya basah. Seguk sumbang berdengung menyakitkan telinga pemuda yang turut melebur dalam malam.

Aomine tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Tidak Kuroko Tetsuya dengan teguh keputusannya. Tidak juga Momoi yang terjatuh (cinta) padanya. Tidak juga dirinya yang tidak berusaha menjadi siapa-siapa di antara keduanya.

Dagunya menurun, leher tertekuk. Kepala menunduk ke bawah. Jika ia menoleh, mungkin yang dilihatnya adalah setapak lenggang kosong—sekaligus jalanan yang dihujani guguran bunga terkasih musim semi. Mungkin dengan sedikit buraian rambut merah muda menggelitik rahang yang wanginya menyerupai segar oksigen—yang selalu Aomine inhalasi ketika Momoi ada di sisinya.

"Dai-chan—" Sedu-sedan.

Pertama kali Momoi menangis ketika dulu Aomine melemparkan katak padanya. Aomine mengatainya jelek. Melihat Aomine kalah untuk pertama kali. Bahagia saat mereka reuni berfoto dengan Kiseki no Sedai lagi.

Kali ini, dia menangis karena patah hati.

Aomine menarik napas, berjalan selangkah ke depan, balik kanan. Matanya berkilat segelap jurang samudera, terang melibas kegelapan, mendapati Momoi yang jauh lebih jelek ketimbang saat hari berhujan itu Aomine mengatainya jelek di luar kemauan.

Alis terlekuk selaras garis bibir dan mata yang kuyu mendayu ke bawah, hidung memerah dan produktif mengalirkan lendir, netra fuschia bergerak-gerak—seakan disentuh segemulai kelopak sakura yang jatuh dilambai angin maka segalanya akan runtuh.

Airmata Momoi jatuh bebas mencium sepatu Aomine.

Jika waktu itu Momoi berlari mencari Kuroko karena takut dibenci sahabatnya sejak kecil—seseorang yang selalu berjalan selangkah di depannya, terisak sedih tapi menguap seketika karena Kuroko membelai kepalanya dan berkata lembut, Aomine jelas jauh dari semua itu.

Kini Momoi terkesiap ketika kedua lengan sekokoh batang coklat pohon merengkuhnya erat. Ada yang bertumpu di ubun-ubunnya. Aomine yang tadi bau keringat dan menyebalkan dan bahkan ia tidak peduli untuk menghampiri Momoi selama seminggu belakangan—Momoi tahunya seperti itu, kini wangi cologne maskulin dan mint harum shampoo segar. Bau karet bola basket masih tersisa—dan selalu melekat pada dirinya. Ia terkungkung dalam pelukan orang terakhir yang dikiranya akan menghiburnya.

"Dasar cengeng."

Aomine menelisikkan hidungnya ke helai-helai merah muda yang menyala, lembut memenuhi ruang pandangnya, dalam jelaga malam.

"Kau jelek menangis seperti ini, Satsuki."

Kosakatanya tidak berwarna dengan kelembutan untuk menyenandungkan hiburan. Daftar silabelnya tidak memiliki pulasan nada-nada romansa. Tapi vibrasi baritonnya dalam, seakan menyiratkan bukan hanya Momoi yang terluka.

Momoi memeluknya. Berbisik dengan hati ngilu, "Dai-chan." Silabel tercerai-berai ke udara dan ia lupa untuk berkata mendeskripsikan rasa.

Aomine menerawang ke penghujung jalan. Destinasi masih jauh. Lalu ke bawah. Sepatunya bertemu dengan ujung sepatu Momoi. Ujung sepatu Aomine berkilau ditimpa seberkas cahaya lampu jalanan yang remang di balik tudung lebat dedaunan di dahan pohon sakura. Bekas airmata itu lantas tersaput angin, menyisakan noda basah.

Tangis Momoi tumpah-ruah. Kemeja bagian depan Aomine basah. Seperti tangis sang gadis memang harus meleleh di pelukan pemuda yang ia anggap hanya teman sejak kecilnya—atau ia pikir begitu. Gadis ini tidak sebodoh itu tidak memahami pelukan Aomine tak terasa seperti untuk sahabat.

Seperti sudah seharusnya.

Tidak, memang sudah seharusnya. Seperti berlarik kelopak bunga sakura dan dedaunan, melayu gugur, berlabuh di atas akar pohon yang selama menjalar tetap bungkam—tapi selalu ada, setia menemani di permukaan bumi.

_(Angin membumbungkan ke angkasa rekahan kehidupan ekosistem yang bersemi. Hanya airmata Momoi di atas sepatu Aomine yang mengering untuk saat ini.)_

**.**

_**Owari **_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

_**And see you latte~ **_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
